


The Greenwood Family travels to D.C.

by helenandjayne



Series: Rossi, Greenwoods and BAU Families [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Free Willy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenandjayne/pseuds/helenandjayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea after watching Criminal Minds and the first two Free Willy movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greenwoods arrive

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters Annie Greenwood and Erin Strauss are portrayed by Jayne Atkinson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea after watching Criminal Minds and the first two Free Willy movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both characters Annie Greenwood and Erin Strauss are portrayed by Jayne Atkinson.

After work one day in July Erin and Dave get ready for Erin's family from Washington. Erin's family arrives that weekend. Erin introduces Dave to the family first. Erin and Dave show them around town before showing them where they work and introduces them to the team. That night Elvis goes out and gets lost coming home to his Aunt's house. Luckily the team was coming over the next day for dinner. Dave calls Hotch and lets him know that Erin's nephew Elvis is missing and that he would stay with the family. Hotch calls the rest of the team into the office and tells them that Dave wouldn't be there because he is staying with Strauss and her family while they wait on news of her nephew Elvis who is visiting from out of town.


	2. Looking for Elvis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds Elvis in time.

Garcia finds the last place where Elvis visited that night. He went to a bar. Then after the bar he was headed back to Strauss's house but then someone approached him and asked him if he needed a ride back to where he was staying. Then the kidnapper took him back to a place where she hide the people she takes. It looked like a dock and that she took him onto her boat. Once the team located Elvis they call Strauss and have her and her family meet at the B.A.U. Erin tells Annie and Glenn to come to the B.A.U. So Dave drives them over. Everyone goes up to the B.A.U. while Dave waits for them in the car. Annie and Glenn thank the team for finding him so fast. Erin says to them they will see them for dinner the next night.


	3. The team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Erin, Dave and her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave asks Erin a question.

Erin and Annie go to the supermarket to pick up dinner for that night. When they got home they unpack the food. Then Erin and Annie get ready for dinner while Dave and Glenn make dinner. After the team arrives for dinner they have cocktails before they have dinner. While at dinner Alex asks Jesse if he has any friends where they live? Jesse replies he has had a friend since he was twelve. He looks to Annie to see if it is OK to tell them what his friend is. Annie nods that it OK to tell them. Jesse tells that his friend Willy is an orca whale. He tells them the story of how they became friends and tells them about how that he, his other friend, his co-worker and Annie and Glenn helped to free him back into the wild. After dinner is over everyone gathers in the living room for coffee and tea. After the team goes and it is just the family Dave says he wants to ask Erin a question before they all turn in for the night. Dave said I didn't want to do it while the team was here. Because I thought the family should know first. Erin Strauss will you marry me? I would love to marry you Dave. The family is so excited for them. They agree to tell the team on Monday.


	4. Dave and Erin's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks after the engagement. Dave and Erin get married before her family heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Greenwoods are in D.C. for a month.

Dave and Erin told the team the Monday after the got engaged. And that the wedding would be two weeks away. When Hotch asks why. Erin said her family wanted to be here for it. So it was the day of the wedding and Annie was helping Erin get ready for it while Glenn was helping Dave. The team was there. The team sat on both sides of the church the men sat on Dave's side while the women sat on Erin's side. Because they didn't want to just sit on the bride's side or the groom's side so the decided to do both sides. Annie and Glenn were the best man and the matron of honor. While her nephews were the groomsmen and her daughters were the bridesmaids. After the wedding they all went to the reception. The next day they went on their honeymoon for a week while the family went to Dave's house and got his things and brought them over. Annie had Glenn call Hotch and Morgan to ask them to bring the stuff over. And get his dog Mudgie over. Then the night before they got home Jesse and Elvis throw rose petals on the bed. Just shortly before Dave and Erin pull into the driveway Annie lights the candles in the master bedroom while Glenn sets up a bubble bath for them.


	5. The Greenwoods head home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the Greenwoods leave D.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a sequel. But I don't know when yet.

The last week the Greenwoods are there Erin and Dave take them to the movies and out to dinner. The day before they leave they say good bye to the team and invites them to come visit sometime. The next day the Greenwoods head home. Annie says to Erin come out sometime and visit. Erin agrees to that. Jesse tells his aunt and uncle that he wants them to meet Willy when they come out.


End file.
